


Texting everyday

by Phi_JiJi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, breakup (not between them), deephwi if you squint, internetfriends, pinksausage, sleepover, soft, unknowingly knowing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Even though they've known and texted each other for so long, they never saw each other in person. But when does this maybe change?





	Texting everyday

It was already past midnight when Woojin received a text message. He knew, that if Jihoon contacts him at this hour of the day something was of so he didn't even let a second pass before he grabbed his phone and saw the older one's little spam.  
They've been internet friends for about four years now, so Woojin most likely knows how to cope with the problems Jihoon had. Well, every problem but the one he was having now.  
Jihoon had a boyfriend for about one and a half year now but right now they almost always argue, about the littlest things. Woojin doesn't know him in person but he definitely does not like him. Because of him Jihoon always has to face more and more problems and most of the time Woojin doesn't know, how to help him without telling him that the guy is a piece of shit anyways. Therefore he always tries to somehow help him without trying to hurt him by insulting his boyfriend.  
Jihoon is a person who always only sees the good things in a person until they hurt him, but most of the time it's to late then for him to realize that it wasn't his fault but the traits he didn't see in that person.  
And even with the knowledge, that Jihoon would never compromise someone by their looks, Woojin was always against showing each other their faces, even though Jihoon still sometimes tries to convince the younger to do so. 

First of all, Woojin read all the texts the other wrote him and them went through the screenshots of Jihoon and his boyfriend.  
Every now and then Jihoon would send him screenshots from their conversation but this time it was quite a bit different.  
Jihoon was way more aggressive then he would normally be. But instead of answering his boyfriend decided to ignore him most of the time and to only write back a few cold words every now and then.  
Seeing stuff like this doesn't raise the (not existing) sympathy towards the guy he didn't know.  
Woojin quickly wrote back the thoughts he had about this conversation, still using his words as carefully as possible.  
The text was much longer than he thought it would be, but it wasn't important since he just wanted to care for the older properly and tried to encourage him that it is in fact not his fault at all and that he should calm down instead of thinking to much.  
They exchanged a few more texts until Jihoon told the younger that he would try to go to sleep, after he thanked him for his advice and said sorry for keeping him awake at that late hour. Woojin told him, that it was okay and put his phone back onto his desk but turned up the volume if something should happen so that he would wake up right away. 

Luckily nothing more happened over night and instead he was woken up my a good morning message from Jihoon, which he answered directly before he got up and got ready for the day. He quickly packed my bag and went downstairs, where Woojin's mother was already waiting for the boy.  
“Do you have everything?”, she asked me and he nodded in response.  
We then went to the car and I wrote Jihoon, that I was staying at a friends house, as well I wrote Daehwi, that I was on my way, so that he would get up in time.  
It would take about an hour for them to arrive, but Daehwi is rather lazy so it is the best to tell him early enough, especially if you're going in the morning.  
He slept almost the whole way and his mother carefully woke me up when they arrived in front of his best friends door.  
“I'll see you Sunday, have fun” his mom told him, after he got his stuff and went up to Daehwi's door.  
The boy rung the bell and the first thing he could hear was Daehwi's dog barking at the door bell from the inside. After he rung the bell a few more times Daehwi finally opened the door, still with bed hair and in his pajamas.  
Woojin couldn't help but laugh at him. Normally he really cares about his appearance so it was quite funny to see him like this the first time in a while. “Looking good” the older teased him while he stepped through the door. “Nice to see you again too” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
As soon as they stepped into the house his dog greeted Woojin happily with a wagging tail.  
Together, they went upstairs where they both sat down, Woojin on the couch and Daehwi on his bed.  
“So, how is it going with Jinyoung?” Woojin asked the younger. The last time they met he and Jinyoung had... something, you could say. What exactly? No one was able to say it exactly. Maybe because they were _slightly_ drunk, but even before that day they've been doing things now and then secretly. Or at least they tried.  
“I guess you could say, that we're a thing now?”, Daehwi mumbled, blushing slightly and turning his head away.  
Woojin smiled at him. “So you finally got together?”, he asked.  
“After all of you annoyed us with those damn videos and pictures you did we sat down to talk about it and somehow... yeah” Daehwi didn't end his sentence but it wasn't necessary for the older to understand what happened.  
“Oh yeah, he and a friend wanted to come over tonight” Daehwi then told him, smiling shyly.  
“As long as you don't begin to make out in front of me. That's definitely nothing I want to see for my time being.  
“We'll try” was the younger's answer, still with a smile on his lips, this time a bit more devilish as if he was plotting something already.

They talked for a while until both of them ran out of topics to talk about at the moment, so Woojin took out his laptop out of his bag and started it while also checking his phone for new messages and of course there were some from Jihoon.  
He didn't even had to read them, just alone from the amount of messages he could guess that he was complaining about his boyfriend again.  
And of course he was right. But instead of talking about that topic he asked him, if they should talk about something else in order to distract the older one.  
Jihoon thankfully accepted the offer so they started to talk about what they are going to do over the night. 

**Jihoonie**  
I'm over at a friends house tonight but we'll probably going over to his boyfriends house and it'll be _so_ awkward. I don't even want to think about it  ><.

 **Woojin**  
Seems like I'm in a similar situation like you. My friends boyfriend is coming over tonight. Like, I know both of them quite well but it'll still be so weird for us because the last time we saw each other we were just normal friends (well maybe they've already been friends with benefits or something but I don't even want to know)

Also, I don't l´know if they have any plans on doing something together so I can't promise to be available all of the time... :/

 **Jihoonie**  
It's ok. I probably won't be on my phone as well. Maybe it'll help to distract my thoughts for a bit longer c:

 **Woojin**  
That wouldn't be bad, huh?  
Anyways, I wish you some fun with your couple, while I'll probably die out if second hand embarrassment 

After Jihoon read the last message Woojin send him, he put away his phone and started to get ready instead so he would arrive at Jinyoung's house early enough so he had some time before they had to go over to Jinyoung's boyfriend's house.  
He packed a little backpack with everything that was necessary for a night out of the house. As soon as he's finished he said goodbye to his parents he went outside to take on the 15 minute walk to his friends house. But because of the music he was listening the way felt way shorter than it actually was.  
When he arrived at the doorstep, Jinyoung was already waiting for him.  
“How much time do I have left until I have to watch you two devour each other?” the smaller boy asked his friend.  
“Are two hours enough for you to get used to the thought?”, Jinyoung asked, a smirk on his face.  
“Hopefully, if not I'm just gonna run away” Jihoon laughed, taking of his shoes to go into the house.  
“Sure. If you're fast enough” Jinyoung laughed.  
They sat down in the living room together, Jinyoung's younger siblings bouncing around the place.  
The two hours passed quicker than Jihoon wanted it to.  
“Time to go” Jinyoung announced, still having that shitty smirk on his face.  
Jihoon got up, hoping he wouldn't have to actually watch Jinyoung ant his boyfriend eating each other faces as soon as they see each other.  
“Talking about boyfriend's, any news with yours?”, Jinyoung then asked the older while putting on his shoes.  
“To be honest. I don't know. We don't do anything else than to argue about the littlest shit... But we used to have so much fun together, I just don't know what happened between us...” Jihoon mumbled in respond.  
“Maybe because you're always on the phone?”, Jinyoung tried to guess, but Jihoon shook his head.  
“No, I don't even dare to be on the phone most of the time when I'm with him” he said, standing up from the ground after tying his shoes.  
Jinyoung felt sorry for his friend, he never did anything wrong but still managed to end with the worst guys possible, in every situation.  
“Are you two ready?”, Jinyoung's other asked, who showed up behind them.  
“Yes” Jinyoung said, also standing up, picking up his bag.  
The boys followed the woman to the garage to get into the car and make themselves on the way to Jinyoung's boyfriend, which would take about 20 minutes.  
Jihoon tried his best to not fall asleep as soon as he sat down but shortly after he actually did fall asleep for that little ride.  
“Jihoon, wake up we're here” Jinyoung woke up the younger, shaking him at his shoulder.  
Groaning, Jihoon opened his eyes and got out of the car so that Jinyoung's mother could drive home again.  
Jinyoung rung the bell and the first thing they could hear was a dog barking which startled Jihoon.  
“You're not afraid of dogs, are you?”, Jinyoung asked his friend, who quickly shook his head. “It just surprised me” the smaller one said in return.  
They had to wait for a few minutes until the door was opened, in the background you could hear the barking getting louder but not any nearer.  
“Hey” they were greeted by a blonde guy.  
“Hey, Daehwi. Jihoon, this is my boyfriend Daehwi. Daehwi, this is my friend Jihoon” Jinyoung introduced the two boys to each other.  
They shook each others hand as greeting and Jinyoung gave Daehwi a small peck on the lips. Jihoon smiled at them, slightly jealous, thinking about his relationship with his boyfriend.  
“Come on in” Daehwi said, letting the two boys in front of the door step inside, closing the door behind them.  
“Woojin, you can let the dog go now” Daehwi called. Hearing that name made Jihoon freeze for a second but then shook his head, thinking about how many people are probably called Woojin in the world.  
Just seconds later he was run over by a dog, getting him away from his thoughts completely.

 

While holding on to Daehwi's dog in order that he doesn't run over Jinyoung and his friend that hasn't been over yet, he may or may not overheard the small conversation the three boys had.  
When he hear that Jinyoung's friend's name was Jihoon, Woojin froze for a while, waiting for the boy to maybe say something as he knew how _his_ Jihoon sounded, well aware of he fact that people sound different on a voice-memo than they sound in real life, but still he tried to hear if there was a voice, that didn't belong to Daehwi or Jinyoung.  
When Daehwi said, that he could let the dog go he stood up from the ground and waited in the door frame for the three boys to come into the house more.  
The sight of the unknown boy gave Woojin one single though. _cute_.  
“Jihoon, this is Woojin. Therefore you're not alone if you want to run away from us. He'd probably accompany you” Jinyoung told the smaller one, patting him on the shoulder, laughing.  
Jihoon and Woojin shook hands as well and together the four of them went upstairs into Daehwi's room.  
“And what exactly is planned for today?”, Woojin then asked after the four of them stayed silent for a while. Him and Jihoon sitting one one side of the couch, while Daehwi was sitting on Jinyoung's lap.  
“Well right now we could watch a movie or something like that on Netflix until it's late enough” Daehwi suggested and since nobody complained, he got off of his boyfriend's lap to turn on the TV and get the remotes.  
After a few minutes of taking in recommendations they decided to watch a horror movie (against Jihoon's will but Jinyoung knew, that Daehwi will regret it as well) so Daehwi turned on the first one he could find that sounded interesting enough.  
Only half an hour into the movie, Daehwi as well as Jihoon got scared and screamed 10 times each, minimum, leaving the other two to laugh, since they both enjoyed the movie as well as the two boys being scared.  
“Who's idea was it to watch this movie?”, Daehwi asked with an voice as if he'd begin to cry every second.  
“You” Jinyoung said in respond, enduring the pain he was getting in his head from Daehwi squeezing it, causing it to be slightly red.  
“And why didn't you stop me?”, the smaller asked. “Because it's quite fun to see you and Jihoon scared like that” he said in respond.  
“I hate you” Daehwi mumbled. “No you don't”.  
“But I do” Jihoon suddenly mumbled from behind his knees, where he was hiding his face so he didn't had to look at the screen.  
“Why does suddenly everyone pretend to hate me?”, Jinyoung asked, faking to be hurt at heart, even though Jihoon's glare was full of actual hate towards the younger.  
“Just shut up guys, Woojin and I want to actually watch it and you're disturbing it” Jinyoung then said, turning his head back to the monitor.  
Woojin as well, turned back to the monitor while Jihoon took a pillow to bury his face in it and Daehwi turned around on Jinyoung's lap and buried his face in the boy's shoulder.  
After they (finally) finished the movie, Daehwi got up from Jinyoung's lap and stretched his back.  
“Jinyoung, Woojin. I'm sure you want to the dog right? Because there is no way, that I'm going outside and I think Jihoon also doesn't want to go” he then said to the two boys that weren't frightened by the movie.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds and then nodded their heads at each other and got up from the couch to go out with the dog.  
Luckily Jinyoung took the dog, so Woojin was able to take out his phone to check if anything happened.  
He saw, that Jihoon was online for a few minutes but then went offline. 

**Woojin**  
Is everything ok?

The message was sent but it wasn't arriving at Jihoon's end, which called up an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a good sign if this happened.  
Just on case, Woojin put his phone on full volume. 

After the two boys left the room, Jihoon took out his phone, being greeting by messages from his boyfriend. And none of them were nice in any way. Jihoon could guess that he was drunk but he was finally fed up with the way he was treated by that guy.  
He took all the courage he had and started to write a long ass break up message, with every complain in it he could think of.  
The brutal tipping of the boy didn't go unnoticed by Daehwi but he decided not to ask him. At least not now.  
After Jihoon finished writing the message he didn't even bother to look for any typos or anything else and just sent it. Turning off his mobile data so he wouldn't have to read the reply he's hoping to not even receive. 

About half an hour later, and the two boys still weren't back with the dog, and Jihoon decided to turn his mobile data on again.  
The first message he received was actually from Woojin, asking him if everything was ok. 

**Jihoonie**  
I broke up with him...

Within seconds, Woojin was online.

 **Woojin**  
Really?

 **Jihoonie**  
Yes. He's probably drunk and kept messaging me shit about how awful _I_ am. And that it's _my_ fault that he was like that to me because I'm the one who wants him to be like that...

 **Woojin**  
Ok, I never realized, that he was that much of a dickhead. How the heck can you be at fault for his stupid ass behavior?? I don't get that guy

 **Jihoonie**  
Me neither. I really don't know, how the heck I was with him for that long... He was so different when I first got to know him. Why do I always end up with the assholes? ;-;

 **Woojin**  
It's not your fault. Maybe you're just a bit unlucky? Maybe you are a magnet for the bad guys?

 **Jihoonie**  
Well, it would be nice if I would get a nice guy for once. 

**Woojin**  
I'm sure you'll find someone nice :3

Jihoon couldn't help but to smile at Woojin's cute little messages. He always knew how to make him smile in some way, which he really liked about him.  
Whoever it will be, his partner would have a really great boyfriend in him.  
Sadly, his smile faded as soon as he saw that his, now, ex texted back, with nothing more than more insults against the boy.  
He didn't even read half of them before he teared up, directly wiping the upcoming tears away with his hands.  
Daehwi also noticed this but instead of doing nothing he this time got up from his spot and sat down next to the older boy.  
He didn't even dare to ask if everything was ok, because it clearly wasn't. Instead, he put his arm around the boy's shoulder and hugged him tightly.  
Jihoon hugged the boy back, starting to sob as he was actually trying to stop his tears from flowing. 

 

After the last message Woojin sent, Jihoon was online for a while again, but as slowly as he seemed to went offline it was most likely that his phone turned off itself.  
Woojin put his phone away reluctantly as he and Jinyoung were back at Daehwi's house again.  
“I could sleep right away” Woojin mumbled, yawning while entering the house.  
“Yeah, me too. But Daehwi probably won't let me because he would get nightmares and so on” Jinyoung said, taking off the dog's collar and giving him his food that he always gets after the evening-walk.  
When they came into Daehwi's room upstairs they definitely didn't expect to see what they saw there.  
“Woojin. Good you're back. You're good in calming people down, right?”, Daehwi said, looking a little helpless while holding the other boy in his arms.  
“Well, I try to give my best...?”, Woojin replied, stepping into the room further.  
“Good, come here, because I have no idea what I'm actually doing here right now” he mumbled.  
Woojin knelt down in font of the crying boy and tried to look at his face.  
“Jihoon? What's wrong?”, he asked him, but Jihoon didn't answer him, instead he just let go of Daehwi and clung onto the other boy.  
Woojin tried to calm down the older boy as best as possible and eventually he actually did stop crying but he didn't loosen his grip around the others neck.  
A few minutes passed and Woojin carefully broke the embrace to look in the other boys face. His eyes were completely puffy and red from crying but all in all he seemed to calmed down quite well.  
“Okay now” Woojin asked him and Jihoon nodded slightly, wiping away the last tear that was running down his cheek.  
Woojin smiled at him and ruffled his hair as he stood back up again. “Maybe we should just go to sleep” he then said, also to the other two who were just observing the whole situation silently. Jinyoung nodded in agreement and Jihoon didn't seem to have a problem with that either, it was just Daehwi who looked rather frightened.  
“Your boyfriend will protect you from all the monsters under your bed” Woojin joked, but Daehwi just stuck out his tongue.

All four of them started to change their clothes and even though some of them met for the first time today it wasn't as awkward as everyone of them expected it to be. Although Jihoon looked to the ground the whole time to make it less awkward for himself.  
“Is it ok if you two share the couch?”, Daehwi then asked Woojin and Jihoon.  
The two boys looked at each other and then slowly shook their heads.  
“We wouldn't have any other option anyways, right?”, Woojin guessed and Daehwi smiled at him with a caught expression. “Not really” he said. 

When all of them were finished changing and doing everything else they'd normally do before going to bed Daehwi and Jinyoung laid down in Daehwi's bed while Woojin and Jihoon laid down on the couch.  
Woojin was laying on his back, scrolling through Instagram and Jihoon curled himself up, under the blanket the two had to share, and was also playing on his phone, trying hard not to cry again whilst thinking back to the message.  
A few minutes passed and Jinyoung turned off the light and therefore you could only see the light from the phone-screens shining onto the boys faces.  
It was almost midnight when most of the boy decided to put away their phones and to sleep instead.  
The only one who stayed up longer was Jihoon, unsure if he should tell Woojin, that here was a Woojin as well, but he decided not to as he's most probably asleep already, so he put away his phone as well and snuggled under the blanket the two boys who were laying on the couch shared, unknowingly got nearer to the other boy, which he seemed to have noticed in his sleep as he turned around to face the boy instead of the ceiling and laid his arm around him.  
Jihoon blushed by the sudden action, not daring to look up to see if Woojin was actually asleep or not, so he just closed his eyes, hoping he could find sleep.

 

The next morning, Jihoon was the first to wake up and the first thing he noticed was, that he was still laying in Woojin's arms, which made him blush once again.  
He wasn't sure why, but he somehow felt guilty? There was something in his heart that made him feel warm caused by... laying there, he'd guessed. But he also felt somewhat bad, because his heart seemed to be attached to another person. To a person he has never met in real live, nor ever seen, but still he had at least _some kind of feelings_ for his best friend he never saw.

 **Jihoonie**  
Help ;-;  
I feel so bad, I think I have feelings for someone... but like... I've just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday. And tonight I laid in bed with another person.  
I feel like a horrible person

He really hoped, that Woojin would be awake already, so he had someone to talk to but it was Saturday and it really was quite early so he didn't expect him to wake up in the next few hours unless he'd spam him more, what would only work if Woojin had his notifications on loud.  
But instead he had half of an heart attack caused by one of the other boy's phones going off.  
Jihoon decided to get up and find the way to the toilet, what was harder than he though, since the room was completely dark and he didn't know where stuff was laying around so he had to try his best to not step onto things or to be so loud that the others could wake up.  
When he finally got out of the room he quickly went to the bathroom to finally go to the toilet. But after that he decided to stay in the bathroom for a little longer as he didn't knew what he should do if he would go back into the room. So he just sat down on the floor which actually did have underfloor hearing, making it much more bearable to stay there for a longer time.  
He sat there for a bit when he received a message. 

**Woojin**  
First of all, it doesn't make you a bad person, that you have feelings for another person after a breakup. Maybe that was also one of the reasons you didn't feel well with him anymore?  
But you... didn't do anything, did you?

 **Jihoonie**  
No!  
That's not what I meant... we just had to share the couch and he somehow hugged me?  
And yeah, maybe it was really time to get away from him...

 **Woojin**  
You really shocked me there for a second though

 **Jihoonie**  
Sorry, I should watch out how I say stuff ;-;

 **Woojin**  
No, it's ok, don't panic, haha. That's why I asked

Jihoon decided to go back now, as he was sitting in the bathroom for about 20 minutes now and he actually did feel kind of weird, sitting in the bathroom of the boyfriend of his friend for so long. Maybe the other would be awake by now. So he stood back up and went to the room again.  
When he stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. And to his surprise, they really were awake.  
“There you are. I thought, you ran away” Jinyoung laughed. I only shook my head in denial and sat down on the couch again.  
He still was thinking a bit about his best friend and what his reaction might have meant but he was ripped out of his thoughts by Daehwi, even though he wasn't even talking to him.  
“Now tell me Woojin. What exactly is up with you and your internet-boyfriend?”, the younger asked.  
“We're just friends Daehwi. How often do I have to tell you?”, the other said in respond.  
“But you like him~” the younger teased. “Of course I like him. He's my best friend” Woojin told him, but of course Daehwi wasn't satisfied with the answer.  
“And did you ever told him that you like him. Not just as friends?”, he teased his friends.  
“First of all, how the heck are you supposed to know how I feel towards other people? And second, even if, he told me, that he likes someone else already” Woojin tried to explain.  
“And what if that 'someone' is you but he doesn't want to tell you because he's afraid of your reaction?”  
“He doesn't even know how I look like” “You don't either”  
While listening to the little argument the two of them had, Jihoon kind of felt addressed, as if they were talking about him. But that can't be, right?  
“Don't you have a internet friend as well, Jihoon?”, Jinyoung suddenly asked.  
“Yeah...” he mumbled, not even lifting his head but instead leaving his eyes focused on his phone.

There is now way, he here, is him, is it?  
Woojin and Jihoon both had the same though but both tried to suppress this thought. They looked at each other for a short time and only so slightly, Daehwi and Jinyoung didn't notice it.  
In that exact moment, Jihoon got an idea. He opened his and Woojin's chat and spammed him with a few unnecessary messages, counting how many he wrote and then waited a few moments.  
And it really happened, only a few seconds later, Woojin's phone went off, ringing the exact same amounts of times as Jihoon sent messages.  
Jihoon didn't exactly knew what to do with that information. Was all of this just awful coincidence or was this really _his_ Woojin.  
Woojin seemed clearly confused at the messaged that didn't make any sense at all but that wasn't the biggest problem Jihoon had at the moment. He could feel the blood rush into his cheeks really hard and he really wished he could just disappear.  
“Are you ok? Your face turned completely red” Woojin asked, with a worried expression on his face.  
“Ye-yeah... I'm fine” the smaller boy lied. It must be quite obvious as he's always been bad at lying.  
The other three just looked at him questioning but didn't ask any further. Instead, Daehwi asked, if anyone wanted breakfast and all of them agreed quickly.

Woojin was the last to leave the room, still completely confused. Why did Jihoon sent him those nonsense messages, with no explanation at all. It kind of worried him but he didn't knew what he was supposed to do, so he texted him back, just in case

 **Woojin**  
Is everything ok?

A few minutes passed and the four boys sat at the table in the kitchen, eating their breakfast and being in their own thoughts.

 **Jihoonie**  
Yeah... but, I think we need to talk...

 **Woojin**  
About?  
Did I do anything wrong?

 **Jihoonie**  
No, not at all. I just want to clarify something?  
I feel so weird saying this though...

 **Woojin**  
You shouldn't feel weird about anything, just say it

 **Jihoonie**  
I have a feeling... that I know you? In real life?

When Jihoon looked up slightly from his phone and seeing the shocked expression on Woojin's face who was sitting on the opposite side of the table only strengthen his speculations. 

**Woojin**  
What does you that let you think that?

 **Jihoonie**  
Look up and if you see me, you know why...

Woojin frowned his eyebrows at that last message but he did like his friend wanted and looked up, looking directly into the older boys eyes, who had a almost unnoticeable smile on his lips.  
“Do you believe me now?”, he asked him in a whisper, making Woojin's jaw drop.  
“Jihoon?”, he mumbled and the other nodded.  
Woojin didn't know if he should be happy or sad or maybe something in between.  
Jihoon stood up from his seat and walked around the table. “Can we talk?”, he asked the younger, who just nodded, still in slight shock, also standing up and following him. Neither of them explained anything to Jinyoung or Daehwi, but they also didn't bother to do so.

After they closed the door behind them the first thing Jihoon did, was to turn around to Woojin and hugged him tightly and Woojin returned the hug without any hesitations.  
Coming to think about it, the feeling that was dominating in Woojin was sadness. The fact that he knew, that Jihoon seems to love someone else somehow broke a bit of his heart.  
“Thank you” Jihoon mumbled into Woojin's shoulder, tearing up once again.  
Woojin didn't respond to that in words but instead just held him even closer as if he would loose him if he'd let go of him.  
“I have to tell you something” Jihoon then added, trying not to sound as if he was still crying.  
Woojin slowly let go of him, afraid of what he's going to hear next.  
“Wait, no, I need to know something first” he then said, letting his hands fall down next to his body. “What is it?”, Woojin asked, nervous.  
“You won't hate me?” “I'd never” Woojin told him, taking the older's hands into his own to show him how much he meant these words.  
Jihoon's cheeks flushed red once again, not knowing how to start the sentence.  
“You remember what I told you this morning, right?”, he began, gripping Woojin's hands.  
The latter nodded and waited for the other to continue.  
“Well... seemed like the two persons who I was talking about is the same” he mumbled. It took a few seconds for Woojin to realize what exactly he meant with that but as soon as that information actually went into his brain he was still speechless.  
“So you mean...?” Woojin tried to figure out what to say to the boy. Jihoon nodded and looked down to the ground, not letting go of his friends hands.  
Woojin let out a deep breath and letting a little smile slip onto his lips. Jihoon lifted his head again and looked into Woojin's smiling face.  
“What are you so happy about?”, Jihoon asked, a little sorrow in his voice. “Nothing special. It was just something way better than I thought you would tell me” Woojin confessed. Now it was Jihoon who had a confused but also happy expression on his face.  
“So, what are we going to do now?”, Jihoon asked.  
But instead of saying anything, Woojin took together all of his confident, let go the other boy's hands and instead cupped his face to kiss him on the lips.  
Automatically both of them closed their eyes to just enjoy the feeling of them having each other in that exact moment.  
When Woojin let go of Jihoon's face they broke the kiss. Jihoon kept his eyes closed for a few more moments, while leaning his forehead against Woojin's shoulder, inter winding his fingers with Woojin's, while the younger rested his head on the one of the older.  
“I love you” Jihoon mumbled into Woojin's shoulder.  
“I love you too” Woojin replied, giving him a small kiss on his hairline.

**Author's Note:**

> With this I'm officially beginning my 2park ff series. By now i have two more os planned and maybe? a long story, but I'm not sure about that yet ^^
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it, feel free to leave comments and Kudos :D
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neoculture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


End file.
